


Ends Of The Earth

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Always Yours [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - SuperCorp, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Evil Plans, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Meant To Be, One True Pairing, SuperCorp, True Love, Wrongful Imprisonment, castaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lena Luthor is a research scientist being held captive by the evil super villain Morgan Edge on his private island. Edge holds Lillian hostage and forces Lena to do his evil bidding. Just as Lena loses all hope of escape, a beautiful blonde woman washes ashore, battered by the sea and half dead. Lena knows that Edge will kill the woman if she is discovered. She risks everything to hide the beautiful castaway and nurse her back to health. With love in her heart and hope restored, Lena finds the courage to fight for love.





	1. Beyond The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is Alternate Universe # 3 from the Always Yours series. 
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who voted for this AU!
> 
> Please share your comments and thanks for reading!

Lena awoke with a start. She opened her eyes and gripped the sheets tight trying to get her bearings. The same nightmare plagued her dreams every night.

_Lena is pulled down hard by the ocean current. Every time she is able to pop her head up above the water, another wave splashes down and steals away a little more of her life force. She always awakens just as she is about to give up fighting the tide._

Lena looked around her little apartment.

“Nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change”, Lena whispered hopelessly.

_Shit. They’re watching. Why do I give them the satisfaction?_

Lena pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Her long black hair was mussed from a night of fitful dreams and night terrors. She walked to the bathroom and did the same thing she did every single morning. She peed, she washed her hands and she looked into the mirror, marveling at how much she had aged since Morgan Edge and his despicable partner Jennifer Cain, had lured her and her mother to Cain’s private Island with promises of a research grant and a new job.

When Lena and Lillian arrived, there was no pretense. There was no Bond-esque villain scene where they shared a delightful dinner and Edge told Lena his exact plan. The minute Edge’s private boat hit the shore, guns were pointed at both of them and Lillian was taken away to a heavily guarded holding facility.

Edge made his intentions clear. He had brought Lena to the Island because she was brilliant. Her work with nanotechnology was fascinating to Edge. He wanted to weaponize it. Everything Edge wanted was fueled by an innate desire to destroy humanity and leave nothing in its wake.

Lena and Lillian had been on the private island for over a year. Lena continued her work on the killer nanotechnology and took on any other crazy projects Edge and Jennifer could come up with.

They were quite the duo. Edge was full of hate and rage and Jennifer was just completely insane. Her fiery red hair and gaunt skeleton-like frame made her look like a torch, lit by pure unadulterated madness. She was only in her thirties but looked like she was nearing her sixties. Madness it seemed, had not be kind to her decrepit face.

Jennifer hated Lena and Lena hated her more than anything else in the world. Lena often fantasized about punching her so hard her bones would turn to dust. That made Lena smile. Very few things made Lena smile these days.

Lena’s orders were clear. Edge ordered her to create killer nanobots and nanoviruses, work on any other disturbing device that struck Edge’s fancy and Edge wouldn’t torture and kill Lillian. Everything Lena did was to protect Lillian.

Lena walked into her little kitchen and grabbed a perfect apple from the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter. The one thing Lena never hurt for was food. Edge knew that Lena would only be able to work if she had the proper resources. He made sure she ate, had all of the materials she needed for her experiments and after a few months, he gave her the freedom to walk around and explore the island.

Edge let Lena wander around the island because he knew there was zero risk of her escaping. Ever since Lena was a child, she had been afraid of the water. She couldn’t swim and there were no boats coming to rescue her. Edge’s island felt like it was at the very end of the earth and his henchmen shot at any boats that invaded the waters surrounding the island.

Lena set a pot on the stove and cooked some Irish oatmeal. She stood there stirring the mushy pot of oats and day dreamed about the life she could have had. Maybe she would be working at a research hospital. Maybe she would find the woman of her dreams and get married. Maybe her life would feel so good, she would have to pinch herself. This was not that life.

After she ate her breakfast, she returned to the bathroom and stripped down. She climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water. This was her moment of peace. She could be here and just appreciate the warmth and comfort of the water. She could close her eyes and let the drops beat down on her aching muscles. She could fantasize about that dream woman she wished would come and rescue her.

After Lena finished showering and changed into her clothes, she opened the front door to her apartment, only to reveal that it was attached to a massive laboratory. It was no apartment. It was a jail cell, outfitted to make Lena feel more normal, but a prison just the same.

Lena walked into her lab. It was quiet and fully stocked with everything she could possibly need. If she wasn’t trapped on a remote island by a madman, forced to do his bidding, she would adore her lab. But alas, Lena wasn’t allowed to do any good. Everything she would create was evil and every morning she had to face the stark reality that she was helping Edge to destroy the planet.

Jennifer stood in the center of the lab looking especially hideous. Her long stringy red hair was thinning and her face looked like it had aged in the last few days.

_I hope a disease is ravaging your organs you evil bitch._

“Where are we with the weather control machine?”, Jennifer demanded angrily.

“You asked me for that two days ago? I am still in the early research phase”, Lena said flat and emotionless.

Jennifer stepped forward and slapped Lena across the face hard.

_One day I will destroy you. I won’t give that crazy bitch the satisfaction of seeing me in pain._

Lena stood straight up and took the slap across the face like a champ. She didn’t press her hand to her cheek, even though she felt the searing pain spread quickly. She just gave Jennifer a flat emotionless look. Her lack of reaction sent the enraged woman over the edge.

_You hate that, don’t you? You’ll never get a rise out of me. You won’t win this._

Jennifer vibrated with anger. Lena was sure she could hear the sound of her bones clacking together. Her eyes turned red and she clenched her jaw. She looked like an ugly volcano about to explode. She slapped Lena even harder and once again, Lena took it.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”, Jennifer screamed. “Why won’t you break?”

“You’ve taken everything away from me. You will not take away my dignity. Are we done here? I really have to get back to work”, Lena said indignant.

Jennifer turned around and stormed out. She knocked some of the equipment onto the floor.

Lena couldn’t help but smile a little.

_I got under her creepy skin. Good._

***

Lena worked for a few hours on the weather machine. Even though she didn’t want to give that red-headed walking pile of garbage anything, she knew Edge would punish her and Lillian if she didn’t meet all of her crazy demands.

Edge sauntered into the lab casually and gave Lena a creepy smile.

“Good Morning Lena”, Edge said.

Lena said nothing.

“I SAID GOOD MORNING LENA”, he shouted loudly.

“Good Morning”, Lena said choking back her breakfast.

Edge sickened Lena. As much as she hated Jennifer and her aggression, she hated Edge more for being being so weak willed and cowardly. He was an insecure little man, fueled by his delusions of grandeur. He had money, that was the extent of his power. He had brought Lena to the Island because he wasn’t intelligent enough to come up with any actionable ways to be a super villain so he outsourced the problem. He was a fool and Lena hoped that would be his downfall. The only thing that made Edge a super villain was his insanity and bloodlust. In that regard, no one could contend with his hatred of the world. 

There were guards all around the facility and sprinkled throughout the island. Lena knew if she grabbed a glass tube, broke the tip and tried to lunge at Edge that she would be stopped before she could lift the glass above her head.

“How are things coming with your projects?”

“They would be doing a lot better if you would let me work in peace.”

“Jennifer is enraged. You must have really gotten under her skin. What did you do?”

“She slapped me and I didn’t react.”

Edge grinned. His eyes were wild with madness.

“Sorry…she’s a bit wound up today and she felt like hitting something.”

“Edge, why are you doing all of this? Why have you had me and my mother trapped here for a year?”

“Build my nanobots and my nanoviruses and this will all come to an end.”

“I am making progress on the programming. The roadblock I hit the other day just required a workaround. I should have a prototype of the nanobot to you by the end of next week”, Lena said disgusted with herself. 

“See…all you have to do is play nice and good things will happen.”

“Good things?”

“I’ll let you see your mother this afternoon for a few minutes. Come to my office after you eat lunch and you can have fifteen minutes.”

_I hate you so much you pompous manipulative little scumbag._

“Thank you.”

“I know you like to take a walk after lunch. I’ll see you after you get some fresh air.”

“Okay”, Lena said flatly.

***

Lena worked for a few more hours and then she ate a lonely lunch sitting at her little kitchen table. She knew she should be happy that Edge was letting her see Lillian but sometimes it was hard to see her. Lena was always filled with an immense sense of guilt for dragging her mother to the island. She was treated poorly if Lena acted out but sometimes it was hard for Lena to keep her cool.

Lillian was always kind to Lena and never blamed her which almost made it worse. Lillian may have been Lena’s stepmother but their relationship was as close as a mother and daughter related by blood. Before they came too the island, Lillian had been Lena’s best friend and confidant.

Edge used Lillian, and Lena’s love for her, to manipulate Lena. He used her guilt and sadness against her. He offered her these brief moments with her mother to keep her docile and obedient. All Lena wanted was to break her mother out of her jail and escape the island. The only issue was that after a year in hell, she had lost all hope.

***

After Lena ate lunch she made her way to the elevator that led to the ground floor. She was able to walk about freely without scrutiny from any of Edge’s men. They knew there was no escape for her.

***

The moment Lena’s toes hit the sand and the sun hit her face, she felt more human. She could close her eyes and pretend she was on some fabulous tropical vacation and not doing the bidding of a psychopath.

She walked along the water to her favorite spot on the beach. It was the most remote part of the island and Lena was almost certain there were no cameras there. The beach was a little rocky but there was lush green all around and there was a little cave where she would sometimes curl up and take a nap or bring her lunch down to picnic. She had to make the best of a terrible situation any way she could.

Lena walked along the beach, shielding her eyes from the bright rays of the sun when something caught her eye. There was a dark object laying on the beach getting pounded by the surf. She wondered if a sea creature had beached itself or if some weird ocean treasure had surfaced. She welcomed anything that would break up the monotony of her day.

Lena ran quickly across the beach until she stood only a few feet away from the object, except it wasn't an object at all. It was a woman. She was spread out on the moist sand. Her skin was blue and she had bloody wounds and gashes all over her body. Her long blonde hair laid flat around her head like a crown. Broken pieces of wood and fiberglass surrounded her limbs and torso. Even soaking wet and half dead, the woman was stunningly beautiful. Her soft features, her tan skin, her lips resting in a soft pout all made Lena’s heart heavy with worry. Lena longed desperately to see her eyes.

“Oh God, please don’t be dead”, Lena said dropping to her knees. She pressed her fingers to the woman’s neck and found a very weak pulse but the woman was barely breathing. She looked all around her to see if there were any of Edge’s guards, boats or cameras around but thankfully this little slice of the island seemed to go ignored.

Lena grabbed the woman under her arms and dragged her body up the beach quickly. She pulled her deep into the cave. She had no idea if someone had seen her and was already on the way to kill the poor woman, but she had to try to help her.

Lena didn’t have much in the cave. She had a flint and some dry sticks for starting a small fire and an old blanket she would lay out for her picnics. She moved the woman to a dry spot where she could inspect her more closely. There wasn’t much light but she could see her chest stop moving up and down. Lena shook the woman but she didn’t respond.

“Hello…hello…please wake up. Please don’t die.”

Lena propped the woman’s head up to clear her airway and started CPR. She gave the woman breaths and chest compressions until she could feel the woman’s body move.

The woman sat up briefly and coughed up about a half gallon of water. Lena rubbed her back and smiled. The woman was too weakened from the ordeal and passed out again. Lena checked her pulse and it was stronger. Her breathing was steady.

She knew she had to get up to Edge’s office or he would become suspicious. She lit a small fire, just enough to provide the woman some warmth and tucked the blanket around her tight. She brushed herself off and slinked out of the cave, praying that she had managed to avoid the watchful eyes of Edge and his goons.


	2. From Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s beautiful castaway awakens.

Lena ran back along the beach quickly. When she got to Edge’s office she had to hold her breath for a few moments to stop herself from panting. Her heart raced. All she wanted was to get back to the beach but she needed to appease Edge and see Lillian. She tried to gauge whether he knew about the unlikely castaway but after a couple of minutes she was sure her secret was safe. Edge took Lena to Lillian’s cell. 

The moment Lena saw Lillian, she noticed she had lost weight. She looked tired and she had a dark bruise on her cheek.

“You have fifteen minutes. That’s it”, Edge said gruffly.

Edge left but they both knew there was no privacy in Lillian’s cell. Lillian wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close. Lena pressed her face to her stepmother’s chest and held on.

“How are you doing my love? Are you healthy? Are you eating?”, Lillian asked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing? You look so thin and you have a bruise. What are they doing to you?”, Lena asked frantically.

Lillian grabbed Lena close and held her tight. She kissed her head and whispered very quietly in her ear.

“I’m okay sweetheart. Remember to stay calm and breathe. Everything will be okay. I love you and we will get through this.”

Lena held on tight. Her eyes welled up with tears.

“I am so sorry. This is all my fault. It’s been a year. A year of getting through this. I hate this so much”, she whispered in her ear.

“Please don’t cry my sweet girl. You are not to blame. We both know who is to blame and all we can do is pray that a reckoning will come. Now come on. We only have a few minutes. Tell me how you’re doing. We get so little time together.”

***

As Lena expected, her brief time with Lillian left a painful hole in her heart. She wanted to find a way to end Lillian’s suffering. She longed to punish Edge and his red haired lapdog for all of the pain and anxiety they had caused them both.

She wished she could tell Lillian about the woman on the beach but there was no safe way for them to talk. There were eyes and ears everywhere.

***

To avoid suspicion, Lena returned to her post in her lab and worked for a few more hours. She could barely concentrate. Her mind was on the cave and it’s injured occupant.

She prayed that she would be warm enough. She prayed that the beautiful stranger would sleep and regain some of her strength.

The moment she finished her work for the day, she returned to her apartment and gathered up medical supplies, food, water, some warm clothing, a couple lantern flashlights and a much warmer blanket. She stuffed it all into her backpack and took the elevator back down to the first floor.

One of the henchmen stopped Lena at the door.

“Going out again?”, he asked Lena. “You usually only go outside once a day.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Think Lena. Think._

“The red-headed dragon has been on the warpath this week. I’m working on a new project for her and my stress levels are at a breaking point. I just need to get away. I can’t look at my lab right now. I need some air. I need to scream at the ocean a little.”

Lena gambled on the fact that Jennifer was just as awful to the henchmen as she was to her.

The henchman smiled a little and gave her a nod.

“Go get some air.”

Lena gave him an appreciative smile and headed outside quickly.

***

When Lena returned to the cave, there was even less light. The fire had gone out and it was terribly cold. She pulled out one of the flashlights and shined the light on the beautiful stranger. Lena was taken aback when she heard the woman moaning in agony. She sounded like she was in excruciating pain.

Lena moved to her side quickly and caressed her cheek.

“Shh…everything is going to be okay. I’m here.”

The woman still moaned but she seemed to calm a little at Lena’s touch.

The poor woman was so broken, so weakened. Lena’s heart ached seeing her this way and she didn’t know why.

Lena quickly pulled the supplies out of the bag and got to work. She stripped the woman down completely. She felt terrible doing it considering how cold it was but her clothes were still soaked through and the pain of the salt water in her wounds had to be making things worse.

The woman wore a strange necklace. It was a green stone set in silver. It hung around her neck attached to a silver chain. The stone wasn’t an emerald. It was something strange Lena had never seen before. It must have been important to her if it was hanging around her neck.

“She’s lucky it wasn’t lost in the sea.”

Lena inspected the woman’s wounds. There were about fifty of them and they all looked as though they had just been made. They all bled profusely.

“No wonder your writhing in pain you poor thing”, Lena whispered. “I’m going to take care of you. I promise”, Lena said running a hand over the woman’s forehead. The moment Lena touched her again, she seemed to calm even more.

Lena quickly lit a fire. She knew the warmth would help them both and provide better light for her work. She pulled out the first aid kit and treated each wound. Some only required cleaning, others required packing and stitches. She had a large round wound on her chest that was especially angry. Lena took special care with this injury. Every touch seemed to upset her patient.

Once Lena was sure she had treated all of the woman’s injuries, she dressed her in warm dry clothes. It felt strange to see this stunningly beautiful woman naked but Lena’s primary concern was keeping her alive. Once she dressed the woman, she laid her back down and covered her with the warmer blanket. She folded up some of the extra clothes she brought and propped them under her head as a support. The woman stirred for a brief moment and grabbed Lena’s hand tight.

“I love you. I love you so much. Just remember that”, the woman said softly.

Lena knew those words weren’t meant for her but she enjoyed hearing them just the same.

The woman began to shake and writhe in pain again. Lean leaned over and kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. She didn’t know how to make the woman feel better. She laid down next to the woman and pressed her face to her neck. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Lena pulled the blanket over her injured companion a little more and closed her eyes.

”Everything’s going to be okay. I’m right here”, Lena whispered softly. 

***

Lena awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing her back.

_I must be dreaming._

“Hello”, the woman said very softly.

Lena popped her head up and saw the woman smiling at her. Her blue eyes sparkled in the firelight and her smile made Lena’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh my God…I am so sorry. You were just so uncomfortable and it was cold and I…”, Lena said leaping to her feet quickly.

The woman smiled at Lena and her knees went weak.

_You are so beautiful._

“Don’t be sorry, Can you tell me where I am?”

Lena knelt down next to the woman and spoke very softly. She grabbed a bottle of water out of her backpack and opened it.

“You are on an island. Your body washed ashore and I brought you here to keep you safe and treat your wounds. Here...have some water. You’re probably extremely dehydrated.”

Lena helped her sit up just a little so she could drink some water. Lena propped her up against her own body. The woman could only take a couple sips before she seized up in pain. The beautiful blonde winced and let out a groan. Lena held her in her arms. 

“I…I’m so sorry. The pain is excruciating”, the woman said shaking. “It feels like it’s coursing through my whole body”, the woman said gritting her teeth.

Lena caressed the woman’s cheek. 

“I’m worried you might have an infection. I’ll see what I can do about getting you some antibiotics. I’m so sorry you’re in pain.”

“Thank you...thank you for the water.”

“My name is Lena Luthor. What’s your name?”, Lena asked with a little smile. 

The woman strained to think.

“I…I don’t know. I can’t remember”, she said frantically.

Lena moved her hand to the woman’s head and caressed it gently. 

“Hey…it’s okay. You were pretty beaten up in the water. Amnesia is common when you sustain a trauma like this but everything will come back.”

”How did I get here? I don’t remember anything at all.”

”I don’t know what happened to you before you washed up on the beach. There were some pieces of wood and fiberglass sprinkled around your body. I can only assume you were on a boat that was swept up by the sea. It was a miracle that you washed up where you did. I found you just in time. You were so close to death. You had so much water in your lungs and you stopped breathing. Thank God you responded to CPR. I was so scared.”

Lena’s body shook just thinking about it. She felt like she could barely breathe. 

”You saved my life”, the woman said with a warm smile. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

The woman grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed it. Lena looked at the beautiful woman. She gave Lena the sweetest smile she had ever seen. A warmth spread through Lena’s entire body and she stopped shaking. 

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Of course”, Lena said. 

“Are we in a cave?”

“We are. I know this is going to sound strange. I told you that we were on an island but I didn’t give you all of the details. I’m not living on this island by choice. I was lured here by a madman and I am being held captive. The man who owns this island is psychotic. He is very dangerous. Please promise me you’ll stay inside this cave while you heal. I’m so sorry. If you don't he might hurt you.”

Lena didn’t know how the woman would react. She wondered if she would quake with fear or maybe she wouldn’t believe her.

The woman held onto Lena and pulled her closer. 

“I am so sorry. How long have you been trapped here?”

“We’ve been here for a over a year.”

“We?”

“My stepmother Lillian and I. Our captor’s name is Edge. He offered me a job and lured us here under false pretenses. When we got here, he imprisoned Lillian and forced me to work on his evil inventions. If I don’t do exactly what he asks he will kill us both.”

“Wait…if this Edge is so dangerous aren’t you putting yourself in danger hiding me like this?”

“It’s fine. You’re badly injured. Of course I’m going to help you.”

The woman pulled away from Lena a little.

“No please. You need to keep yourself safe. I’ll be fine here. I don’t want to bring you anymore danger”, the woman said desperately.

“I know this might sound crazy but the only thing you have brought me is hope.”


	3. Closer To You

Lena spent the next few days working diligently on Jennifer’s absurd weather control device. It struck Lena as odd that the majority of the things Edge and his evil pet asked her to build sounded like something out of a bad James Bond spoof. She knew she needed to make enough progress to allow her to steal away and visit her beautiful patient.

Lena was terribly concerned about her blonde castaway. She was able to get her hands on some antibiotics but they didn’t seem to have much of an effect. Her wounds weren’t healing properly and her pain seemed to be getting worse daily. Something was sapping her strength and Lena was terrified that she wouldn’t be able to help her properly. She needed a hospital.

Even with all of the weakness and pain, the young woman managed to stay positive and absolutely charming. She did her best to make Lena smile and their conversations were something Lena looked forward to even though her heart was plagued with concern. Lena found herself missing the beautiful woman’s company more and more.

Edge and the red-headed monster paid Lena a surprise visit. She came up with a solution she believed would work and hoped to appease them both.

“I took the specifications you requested and created a machine that I think is a good prototype for the weather control device. It needs some work but it will control the weather exactly how you asked. You can create rain, lightning and snow.”

“What about extreme heat?”, Jennifer demanded.

“I am still working on the heat. I believe you said to prioritize the cold weather. I will just need a little more time.”

Jennifer’s eyes turned blood red and she hissed like a cobra. She pulled out a taser and pressed it to Lena’s chest with a cackle. She pulled the trigger and Lena felt a hot searing pain course through her entire body. She wondered for the briefest second if this is what her sweet patient was feeling. She fell to the ground hard. The shock was the most painful thing Lena had ever felt.

Jennifer stepped forward and kicked Lena hard in the face. Lena tasted blood. She was dizzy from the excruciating pain.

“I told you I wanted a machine that would control all weather. You failed and you will be punished for this.”

Lena’s eyes blinked and she slumped over unconscious.

“Come come. If you damage her too much she wont be able to do anymore work for us”, Edge said.

Jennifer pulled out a knife and held it to Lena’s throat.

“If she is going to do subpar work, she needs to be punished. Maybe a little family reunion is in order.”

***

Jennifer had a couple ruthless henchmen grab Lena and drag her to Lillian’s cell. Lena was still unconscious. They tossed her body to the floor carelessly. The minute the door closed Lillian ran to Lena.

“My God. What did they do to you?”

Lena’s face was swollen, her body still shook uncontrollably from the taser blast.

Lena awoke for a brief moment.

“Mom…I…need to get back”, Lena managed to mumble before she passed out.

***

Lena awoke hours later. Lillian had cleaned up her wounds and changed her into some clean clothes. Lena laid in bed under a warm blanket and Lillian laid next to her reading the story of Tristan and Isolde. She rubbed her head gently as she read.

When Lillian saw Lena was awake she leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

“How are you feeling my love?”

“Like I was hit by lightning and kicked by the devil.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“What are you reading?”

“Tristan and Isolde. It’s a classic.”

“I remember that one. It’s an Irish story right? Tristan falls in love with Isolde when she takes care of him on the beach”, Lena said amused by the similarities between her and Isolde.

“True…but it is also a terribly sad tragedy.”

Lena stared off into the distance. She couldn’t help but wonder if she and her mysterious patient would have a tragic ending.

“Mom…”, Lena said to Lillian. “Will you hold me like you used to?”

“Of course baby.”

Lillian put her book down on the side table. She hit the light switch and turned around to Lena. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Lena pressed her face to Lillian’s chest and held on tight.

Lena whispered very softly.

“I need to get out of here and back to my lab.”

“Why did they throw you in here?”, Lillian whispered even softer.

“Because Jennifer is insane. I mean clinically. I gave her a solution to a problem in two days and she snapped and went psycho on me.”

“Why do you have to get back to your lab so bad?”

“I have a problem to solve and I am very worried about it.”

“A problem?”

“Yes. I have my own Tristan”, Lena said pressing her face to Lillian’s chest so only she could hear her.

“The best thing to do is just keep your head down and appear as though your spirit is broken. The more you fight, the longer they will keep you here. Or…offer them something they want more. Come now…close your eyes and get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.”

“Mom…should I do the safe thing or the right thing?”, Lena whispered. “This effects you too.”

“Do the right thing my love. Be my brave girl and follow your heart. I will be fine.”

Lillian grabbed Lena tighter and they closed their eyes. Lena prayed for slumber but how could she rest knowing her Tristan was out there alone in the recesses of the dark cave?

_I hope my beautiful castaway is okay. I’m scared. She is all by herself and her condition doesn’t seem to be improving. I need to get back to her. I need to be with her._

***

The next morning Lena had an epiphany. She awoke with a smile on her face.

_The nanobots!_

Lena sat up and looked into one of the cameras.

“Edge, I need to get back to my lab. I figured out the nanobot issue. I need to get back to work.”

Lillian looked over at her brilliant stepdaughter and smiled.

Edge ordered Lena to be released immediately.

***

Lena ran back to her lab. She had a plan. It was a good plan. She could make the nanobots. She could make a whole army of a million nanobots that would appear to be under Edge’s control but could be overridden with a little backend code only Lena knew about. Lena would add a safety that would seek out and destroy him and Jennifer if they attempted to use her nanobots against Lena.

Similarly, she could create a nanovirus that attacked people’s systems on the surface, but on command would rebuild and regenerate their bodies stronger than ever. She wasn’t going to take this anymore. She had the tools at her disposal to fight and that was exactly what she planned to do. Edge would get his stupid nanobots and Lena would be one step closer to seeing her Tristan again.

***

Lena worked for hours on the nanobots. Her heart desperately wanted to run to the beach but she knew Edge would just scoop her up and throw her back in the cell with Lillian if she didn’t appear to have an answer.

She developed the nanobots with a kill and destroy order that would only be programmable on the island. Location specific testing seemed to be the best option. Neither Edge or Jennifer appeared capable of leaving the island so Lena believed that location specific testing made the most sense. They would test the weather machine on the island. They would test the nanobots on the island but the moment they were in a different location, the nanobots would turn on them and destroy them.

It was time for Lena to fight back.

***

When Edge returned to Lena’s lab, he was thrilled with Lena’s progress. She pulled together a little demonstration for Edge. She gave a group of a thousand nanobots a kill order to kill a dummy in the room. The dummy was turned to dust in seconds.

“Now this is some mad scientist shit. Nicely done Lena. I guess a little time with your mommy did help. Sorry about your pretty face. Jennifer forgot to take her medication. Who am I kidding? She never takes her medication”, Edge said laughing hysterically. “Keep up the evil work.”

Edge walked out of the room.

_You make me sick._

***

When Lena returned to the cave her heart sank. The cave was dark and cold. She walked in and she was terrified that her long absence had resulted in tragedy. She walked all the way back to where her beautiful patient had been resting. She didn’t see her.

“Hello? Hello?”, Lena called out desperately.

_Oh God. What if someone found her?_

The lantern flashlight turned on and Lena saw her beautiful mystery woman standing against the cave wall.

Lena ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh my God. You’re okay. I am so sorry I’ve been gone for so long. Come here and sit down”, Lena said pointing to the blanket on the ground.”

They both sat close together. Lena could tell, even in this light that the blonde beauty was no better. Her skin was gray and covered with beads of sweat. They sat close together. Lena wrapped an arm around her and held on tight.

“Are you okay Lena? What happened to your face?”, the woman asked with genuine concern.

“Jennifer happened. Her evil knows no bounds. All I wanted was to get back to you. I was so worried about you. I missed you so much”, Lena said pressing her cheek to the woman’s with warmth and love in her heart. She winced a little when's he pressed in on one of the fresh wounds on her face.

“I am so sorry”, the woman said. “Does it hurt badly?”

“Don’t be. I’m fine. How are you feeling?”, Lena asked.

“I’m okay. I was worried about you.”

“Why is the fire out?”

“I heard footsteps and thought it was you. Suddenly I heard men’s voices so I had to put out the fire just in case. I hid in the dark. I had to prepare to hide or fight but they never came around the cave.”

Lena put her hands to the woman’s face.

“I am so sorry I was gone so long. They have been making me work on two weapons and they threw me in Lillian’s cell last night so I couldn’t get to you.”

The woman smiled.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m okay. You left me with plenty of supplies and I changed the bandages I could.”

“Are your wounds healing?”

“A little. I saw some change.”

“Are you feeling any stronger?”

“Not really but I decided it doesn’t matter. When I thought something had happened to you I realized I don’t care how weak I am. I need to help you. We are going to get you and Lillian off this island no matter what it takes.”

Lena caressed her cheek softly.

“You are so sweet.”

“You’re the sweet one.”

“Do you mind if I check your wounds?”

“Not at all. Let me start a fire.”

Lena leaned over and grabbed the the first aid kit while her beautiful companion started a little fire. The glow and warmth of the firelight immediately spread through the cave.

The woman lifted up her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. Even badly injured, the woman’s body was so beautiful. Her perky breasts and tan skin sent a jolt of desire through Lena every time she saw them. Lena leaned in and looked at the wounds. She pulled off the bandages and changed them. She took special care to be gentle. Each of the wounds would be painful to Lena but the combination of them all would have been debilitating to her. She was so impressed with the woman’s strength.

“I…I think I had a flashback when you were gone. I was asleep. I only remember bits and pieces of it. I was in the water. I was screaming out and a man was screaming back to me. I remember red and blue. I remember hearing the name “Kara”. Do you think that might be my name?”

Lena leaned back and took in her patients face. She looked deep into her blue eyes, she took in the warmth of her sweet smile and her little nose. She couldn’t help but smile seeing her even under the most dire of circumstances.

“Nah. I don’t see it but I guess it’s the closest thing we have to a name for now. Until we figure out your real name, Kara it is”, Lena said cheerfully.

Lena pressed a hand to Kara’s cheek and smiled.

“You are so beautiful and so strong”, Lena said.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it gently.

“You’re the beautiful one. You’re the one risking everything to be here with me but I have to ask you again to take care of yourself. You’ve given me supplies. I will be fine. You have to protect yourself. Just leave me here and I will do everything I can to help you get off the island when I get stronger.”

“I’m not leaving you”, Lena said getting teary. She ran a hand over Kara’s hair and gave her a sad smile. Kara took Lena’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her back with all of the love and longing in her heart.

Kara laid Lena back gently on the blanket and caressed her cheek. Lena pulled her down to her mouth and kissed her lips more ferociously. Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s neck and ran her tongue along it playfully and kissed her ear.

Kara began to unbutton Lena’s blouse. Her hands were shaking. She was so weak but her passions fueled her. She leaned down and kissed Lena’s neck. She kissed her chest as she continued to unbutton her shirt.

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s chest.

“Baby…you need rest”, Lena said.

Kara looked disappointed.

“I just need to be close to you”, Kara said lovingly.

“Come here”, Lena said with a sweet smile.

Kara moved closer to Lena. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and rolled her onto her back gently. She finished unbuttoning her own blouse and pulled it off. She gave Kara a sweet smile. She reached back and unhooked her bra exposing her perfect round milky white breasts. Kara whimpered and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. She pulled her down on top of her. Lena pressed her mouth to Kara’s and kissed her with all of the love and passion in her heart.

Lena laid down next to Kara and caressed her cheek softly. She wrapped the blanket around their bodies. Kara was in pain from her wounds but she pressed her body closer to Lena.

“You’re skin feels so wonderful”, Kara whispered softly. “This is all I wanted.”

Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s nose playfully.

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s back and held on tight. Lena kissed Kara with a passionate longing she had never known. She had never felt this way about anyone in all her life. She knew how dangerous this all was. She knew she was putting her’s and Lillian’s lives in danger but she also knew that she would happily die protecting Kara. She knew she was falling in love.


	4. I Saw Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena lay wrapped together blissfully in their cave. Tons of fluff, making love and no pain. :)

Two more days passed and Lena’s heart rested easier. Edge and the ginger-haired mental patient were giving Lena some much-needed space to work and she was giving them enough to keep them both reasonable satisfied. Edge had ordered Jennifer to leave Lena alone so she could make more progress and she begrudgingly agreed.

Kara’s wounds were healing. Lena wished they would heal faster but she was thankful they were making any progress at all.

Kara also seemed to have better energy but Lena couldn’t help but wonder if their declarations of love had reinvigorated her. That too was just fine with Lena. If she could make Kara feel stronger with her love, she was happy to do it. Kara had brought her an infinite amount of joy and she hoped to bring her the same in return.

Kara laid on top of Lena and rested her head on her chest. Lena ran her fingertips along Kara’s soft skin.

Kara lifted her head and kissed Lena’s breast softly. She looked at Lena and gave her a sweet smile.

“Hi beautiful”, Kara whispered softly.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s head and caressed it gently,

“Hello my heart. How are you feeling?”

“I’m wrapped in your arms. I’m perfect”, Kara said with a sweet smile.

“Come here”, Lena said pulling Kara’s mouth to her own. She kissed her long and deep. She held onto Kara and closed her eyes.”

“I never thought I could be trapped in this hellish place and be so incredibly happy. I could have searched the whole world over and never found someone so wonderful”, Lena said.

“I knew the moment my eyes opened and I saw you…I knew this was meant to be. I know nothing about myself. I don’t know where I came from or how I got here but I know that no matter what island you were trapped on, whether you were dragged to the very ends of the earth, I would find you. I can’t explain it. I just know it in my heart.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face between her hands and kissed her passionately.

She moved a hand to her head and caressed her hair.

“I have only known you a few days. It seems absurd to say I love you but I do”, Lena said beaming.

“I don’t know if I deserve to say it back.”

“Why?”

“I need to fight for you. I need to find a way to help you but instead, I lay here weak and helpless. I am a burden and I am putting you in mortal danger.”

Lena pulled Kara closer.

“Baby, listen…we’ve been over this. As sure as you are that you would go to the ends of the earth to find me…I’m that sure that I would do anything to keep you safe. Believe me when I say that you are my light and my hope. When I’m with you, life is worth fighting for. Before you came here I had this recurring nightmare. I was trapped in the ocean being pummeled by waves and dragged under. Every time I got my head up above the water I was pulled back down. Every morning I woke up just as I was about to quit fighting. I had given up all hope before you came here. I was just preparing to die.

“What about your stepmother? I don’t want to put Lillian in danger.”

“She’s stronger than all of us. Lillian loves me more than life itself. She knows I would do anything to protect her and that is exactly what we are going to do. We are going to get off this godforsaken island and get her home.”

“You two seem so close.”

“My mother died when I was very young and my father wasn’t close behind. Lillian and I didn’t exactly have the best relationship when I was a kid. Everything changed when my brother Lex died. He was only fifteen and we were both broken hearted. Lillian and I were there for each other. We had no one else. We started off like stepmother and stepdaughter. We grew to like each other as friends and then one day, she was this amazing mother who loved me and protected me. She had to fight a lot of battles with depression but in the end, she and I were closer than any blood relatives I’ve ever met. She is a wonderful mother and she is stronger and smarter than anyone I know.”

“Lillian sounds wonderful.”

“I hate that I brought her here. It was silly really. I was coming here and she insisted on coming with me. I tried telling her no but she wouldn’t let me travel this far by myself. Now she is imprisoned away from me, we are both helpless and I don’t know how to save her”, Lena said breaking down.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close. She wiped away Lena’s tears and gave her a sad smile.

“I am going to get my strength back and get you two out of here. I don’t care what it takes. Have you ever tried swimming out?”

“That’s the real kicker”, Lena said with a sad chuckle. “I’m terrified of the water and surrounded by an ocean. When Edge was interviewing me he asked the question about my greatest fear as a get to know you but he really wanted the information to use as a control tactic. He knows that I can’t step foot near the water without feeling overwhelming anxiety. My mother drowned when I was very young and that fear of water has plagued me my whole life.”

“I swear, I am going to make Edge and Jennifer pay for what they have done to you both. If I had the strength I would rip their heads off and burn this island to the ground.”

“If only”, Lena said with a chuckle. I would pay to see that.”

“Hey, you pulled me out of the water.”

“You were on the shore and besides…it was you”, Lena said caressing Kara’s cheek. I would fight my fears for you.”

“I can swim. That much I know. I’ll try.”

“No time soon baby. You need to rest and recuperate. We can think about all of this another day. Right now I need you to heal for me and get strong.”

“Lena, I don’t know if Kara is my name. I don’t know where I come from or who my family is but I do know one thing…I love you. I love your beautiful smile and those breathtaking eyes. I love you heart and your mind. I love your soft skin and the way you gently kiss my neck and touch my inner thighs. I love the way my heart skips a beat when I hear you approaching.”

Lena kissed Kara’s neck and she moaned. Lena moved a hand down to Kara’s thigh and caressed the inside gently with playful fingertips. She move her hand up between Kara’s legs and pressed her fingers softly to Kara’s soft wet center.

“Oh God Lena”, Kara said gripping her shoulders tight. Lena pressed and rubbed Kara softly. She moved her mouth to Kara’s and sucked Kara’s tongue as she slipped two fingers deep inside Kara. She began to slide her fingers in and out of Kara faster. Kara bucked wildly. She rode Lena’s fingers aggressively. She moved up and down rhythmically. Lena pressed her mouth to one of Kara’s perfect pink nipples and sucked hard. Kara moaned in ecstasy. Lena continued to move her mouth between Kara’s nipples as Lena rode her fingers harder and faster. Lena reached down with her other hand and rubbed Kara as she continued to buck and moan. Finally Kara fell back, half dead and grinning like an idiot.

Lena decided that making love to Kara was all she needed to get through anything in life. Knowing she could fall asleep next to her every night would make her the happiest woman in the world but that wasn’t in the cards. They were on Edge’s island with little means of escape.

Lena and Kara laid side by side on Kara’s makeshift pillow. Lena kissed Kara’s softly and smiled.

“How is it that you make me love you more with every beat of my heart?”, Lena asked.

Kara smiled.

“How is it that everything you say is so beautiful? I love you so much Lena. I love you and I am so thankful I washed up on this island.”

Lena moved her body close to Kara’s. She placed a hand on Kara’s neck and kissed her mouth softly.

“I prayed for you. I actually said a prayer every night for a miracle. You are my miracle.”

Kara moved a hand to one of Lena’s perfect breasts and caressed it gently.

“I can’t believe you’re here”, Lena said with a little moan.

“I’m yours Lena”, Kara whispered.

Kara let her hands travel down Lena’s stomach, down her pelvic bone. She scratched her inner thighs gently.

“Lena, you’re stunning.”

“You’re the one who’s stunning. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. You’re literally bathing in the ocean and you look perfect.”

“Hardly. You are so beautiful I can barely breathe when I see you. I just want to kiss every part of you.

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s inner thighs. She looked up and smiled.

“I love you so much”, Kara said with dreamy eyes.

Lena reached down and caressed Kara’s cheek.

“I could die happy right here”, Lena said.

Kara smiled and moved down between Lena’s legs and continued to lick her inner thigh. She moved her face over and pressed her mouth to Lena’s core. Lena grabbed Kara’s shoulder and moaned. Kara began to lick and lap at Lena wildly. Lena bucked hard and began to moan louder and deeper.

“Kara…oh God Kara please…oh god please don’t stop.”

Kara attacked Lena with a ferocious hunger. She wrapped her arms under Lena’s legs and pulled her closer. She flicked and sucked at Lena’s dripping center even more aggressively. She could taste her excitement. Lena stiffened and let out a soft moan. She shook as Kara continued her attack. Finally Lena fell back and Kara moved her way up Lena’s body and kissed her neck.

“Wow Kara. I…just when I think I can’t love you any more.”

“I had to taste you. You’re perfect”, Kara said with sultry eyes.

“I love you so much Kara. I love you with everything I am. I’m sorry I keep saying it so much. I feel like “I love you” is all I can say but it’s what's in my heart.”

“When you truly love someone, it’s all you can say.”

They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. Lena kissed Kara’s nose and rubbed her cheek against Kara’s sweetly.

“I should be getting back soon”, Lena said hating to utter the words.

“I know. You have a curfew”, Kara said only half joking.

“I’ll stay for a few more minutes. I can’t let you go. Not yet.”

They held each other tight and closed their eyes.

***

The morning sun hit the water.

Lena sat up with a start. “Shit!”, Lena screamed.

Kara stirred. She looked around and realized why Lena was upset. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms all night which meant that there was probably a search party out looking for her and they would probably be coming up on them at any moment.

Lena quickly got dressed.

“Shit! Shit!”

Kara stood up and helped Lena grab her clothes and her shoes.

The moment Lena was dressed she grabbed Kara around the neck and held her close. She pressed her forehead to Kara’s.

“I love you more than life itself. I only pray we can fall asleep together again without all of this drama one day.”

“I love you”, Kara said. She gave Lena one more passionate kiss. “Go, be safe.”

Lena ran out of the cave at breakneck speed. She ran across the beach keeping her eyes out for Edge’s henchmen. She listened for the sound of people searching but there was no one around.

_Phew!_

***

When Lena got to the main building, everything seemed normal. She rode up the elevator feeling more relieved.

When she got to her lab she ran in and closed the door behind her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

“Hello Lena”, Edge said gruffly.

_Fuck._

“Hi”, Lena said timidly.

“I’ve been here for over an hour. Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry. I worked well into the evening last night and went to the beach to eat and relax. I fell asleep on the beach. I know it was terribly irresponsible. I am so sorry”, Lena said feeling like a teenager explaining herself.

“It’s fine. Where are we on the nanovirus?”

“It’s almost complete. The damage is spectacular. You will be very happy.”

“Good”, Edge said with a little hint of a smile.

“Keep up the good work and make sure you don’t go sleeping on the beach again. Next time I will not be so forgiving. Remember the freedom I give you is a gift. If you abuse it I will take it away and you will live like your stepmother. If you really make me mad, I will leave you to Jennifer to discipline and that psychotic bitch hates you more than anything in this world. They'll be nothing left when she’s done. “

“I totally understand and I am so sorry. It will never happen again”, Lena said a little too nice.

Edge walked out of the lab and out into the hallway. He shut the door behind him. Lena ran over and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear Edge clearly speaking to one of the henchmen outside.

“I don’t trust her. Follow her and figure out what she’s up to”, Edge said. “She is never that agreeable. She is definitely up to something.”

“Yes sir”, a gruff voice responded.

Lena pressed her back to the door and buried her face in her hands.

_What am I going to do? If they are following me, I can’t possibly go see Kara. She will have to do without me for a few days until this blows over. I hope she will be okay. I hope she won’t worry too much. I miss her already. I wish I had something of hers to hold onto. A shirt, a lock of her hair. Anything. I need her so bad._

Lena returned to her apartment and laid down on the bed. She grabbed her pillow and held onto it tight. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine her pillow was Kara’s lap. This would have to suffice until she could see her love again.


	5. Below My Feet

Three excruciating days passed. Lena could feel eyes on her everywhere. Thankfully, Edge’s men were not very subtle. They lumbered about and made themselves known, so it was easy for Lena to see that she couldn’t move about with the same autonomy she had before.

These days reminded Lena of the days before Kara arrived. She tried to focus on work but she was desperately lonely and feeling hopeless. Now that she had felt the love, passion and warmth of Kara’s arms, the pang of loneliness was so much more intense and crippling.

She would sit at her desk in her lab mindlessly typing code for the nanobots and write letters to Kara in her head. She knew she could never write them down but it helped her to think about all of the reasons why she loved Kara so much.

_Kara My Love,_

_I pray every single moment of every single day that you are safe, getting stronger and getting some rest. I pray that you aren’t too worried about me. I hope that you know that I will do anything and everything to get back to you but I need to protect you. Edge and Jennifer will kill us all if they find out you are here so we have to be careful._

_I saw Lillian yesterday. I wanted so badly to tell her about you. I wanted to tell her after years of searching for someone, I found my soulmate. I found the woman that makes me happy to be alive, even in this godforsaken place. I wanted to tell her that you reached in and lit up my heart._

_Lillian and I have talked at length about why I never found love before. I suppose it was because no one I dated ever made me smile. It always felt so forced. I never have to try with you. Just saying what we think is your name, makes me smile. I still don’t think you look like a Kara._

_Kara, thank you for coming here and giving me hope. Thank you for loving me the way you do and not thinking I’m insane for loving you this much so soon. I love you so much. I miss you so much it hurts. I know it is absurd to miss someone so bad after a couple days but my heart is heavy with worry, love and a longing to be near you that is crippling._

_Making love to you is so wonderful. I didn’t realize it could be that wonderful. I hope the thought of me is keeping you warm because the thought of you is what gets me through every day. The thought of returning to your side._

_I love you so much baby and I miss you with all my heart._

_Yours eternally,_

_Lena_

Lena would fold up the letters in her mind and send them to Kara with all of her love.

***

Edge became louder and more aggressive since he started doubting Lena’s story. He started searching Lena’s things when she was out. She would take short walks on the beach and when she returned all of her stuff would be thrown about. Edge was exerting his power more now that he was closer to having what he wanted. Lena was terrified that if Edge got his nanotechnology he would kill them all anyway. She had to stay useful.

She knew time was running out. She had to do something but what? She had no power and no leverage. If she refused to create the nanobots, they would kill her and find a different scientist. If she tried to use the nanobots on them, the henchmen would kill them because that is what they were ordered to do. All she knew was that she would protect Kara and Lillian with her life.

***

On Lena’s fourth day away from Kara, she sensed that the guards were easing up. She wondered if it was a trick or if they bored following her between her lab and the beach day in and day out. She just wanted to be with the woman she loved. She did want Edge and Jennifer to pay but her number one focus was getting back to her Kara.

Lena knew she had to test the waters to see if she could safely return to Kara. She packed up a small lunch and made her way down to the beach. She didn’t feel anyone following her. She walked further out but stopped short of the cave. She sat on the beach and ate her lunch as she stared at the ocean. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t fight the overwhelming fear and anxiety that plagued her when she stared at the crushing waves. It was so big and terrifying.

***

Lena returned to her lab after she ate lunch and she felt more at ease. Edge, it seemed had decided that Lena didn’t have some great master plan. She was his captive and she was broken. That’s exactly how he liked it.

Lena worked for a few hours and decided it was time to try and make her way down to the cave.

Lena packed up some supplies and carefully navigated her way out of the building and onto the beach. She had to check on Kara. She had waited long enough. She hoped her wounds were completely healed and that she had regained her strength.

She looked all around her and everything seemed quiet. She continued to walk down the beach toward the cave. Her heart raced. She was terrified but she had to see her love. She had to make sure she was okay.

She looked all around and beach was empty. She wasn’t being followed.

When she got to the cave she was relieved to see the light of a small fire illuminating the walls

She walked in and saw Kara adding wood to the fire. Kara ran to Lena and threw her arms around her. She kissed her passionately. Lena pulled off her backpack and grabbed Kara tight. She held on with all of her strength. Kara placed a hand on Lena’s cheek and smiled. Her eyes were teary.

“I was so worried about you. Are you okay?”, Kara asked.

“I am so sorry I haven’t been able to come.”

“Here, come sit down next to the fire.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and they walked over to Kara’s makeshift bed. Lena sidled up close to Kara and laid in her lap. She held onto Kara’s waist. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her head softly.

“Edge started getting suspicious when I didn’t come back the other day.”

“I was worried about that.”

“He had his guards watch me much closer. They were following me wherever I went so I couldn’t come here.”

“I’m assuming they backed off.”

“They did. I know it is still a risk but I was so worried about you.”

Kara laid Lena down on the pillow and she laid next to her. Their faces were so close on the pillow, their noses touched. Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and smiled.

“I missed you so much baby. You have no idea”, Lena said.

“I missed you too my heart.”

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s chest and kissed her passionately.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close.

“I have to take something of yours back with me. Maybe one of your sweatshirts. I need something to connect me to you.”

Kara smiled sweetly. She sat up and removed the necklace from around her neck. She handed it to Lena with a smile.

Lena held it in her hand and her eyes welled up with tears.

“It’s all I have but I want you to have it.”

“No, I couldn’t. It was around your neck. It must be precious to you.”

“You’re precious to me Lena. I want you to have it. You don’t have to wear it. You can keep it at the bottom of your bag or something so Edge doesn’t see it but I just want you to know you have the only thing that is mine. Well…besides my heart. That you have had since day one.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her passionately.

She pulled back and smiled.

“I love you so much Kara. You’re my world. I would give anything to fall asleep wrapped in your arms every night and wake up with you every morning.”

Kara beamed.

“I would make you breakfast every morning”, Kara said warmly.

“And I would make love to you every night”, Lena said pulling Kara closer.

“Can you imagine going to the grocery store together?”

Lena let out a chuckle.

“That would be heaven. Just to be normal and be able to do normal things together. I would make you dinner and we would drink champagne at least once a week”, Lena said playfully. “Hell, champagne every night.”

Kara caressed Lena’s head and smoothed out her silky black hair.

“I would massage your feet every night because you stand up so much in the lab”, Kara said.

“I would love you more every day”, Lena said tearing up.

“I do love you more every day”, Kara said. She grabbed Lena and held her close.

“I’m scared Kara. I’m scared we can’t keep this up. I’m terrified that Edge is going to find you. I’m terrified that crazy bitch Jennifer will convince him that I have served my purpose and she will kill me.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s face with both hands.

“I’m going to try swim out. I’ll go tonight.”

“But your condition. You’re not strong enough to go out into that. It’s brutal. The ocean is cruel and you were so badly injured.”

“I have to try my love. My wounds are almost completely healed and I feel good. I have better energy and we can’t afford to wait anymore. I have no idea how far land is from here but I have to try. I have to find a way to save you and Lillian.”

Suddenly, they heard a loud cackling. It sounded like a banshee ready to attack.

_Jennifer. Shit!_

“How romantic”, Edge said as he walked into the cave. Jennifer and a half dozen of Edge’s henchmen stood behind him.

“Shit”, Lena said.

Her body started to shake. Kara held onto her. She moved her body so she was in front of Lena.

“So, this is what you’ve been hiding you silly bitch. I thought you were supposed to be a genius. This was a very stupid move on your part”, Edge said as he pulled out a very large knife and walked over to the two women. “GET UP!”

Kara and Lena stood up. It wasn’t Edge that concerned them. All of the henchmen had semi-automatic weapons pointed at them and crazy Jennifer pointed a .45 caliber pistol at them. She grinned like a madwoman and licked her lips.

“Can I shoot them both in the head?”, Jennifer asked cackling like a Halloween witch.

“Nah. There’s no sport in that. If Lena’s cave-dwelling love wants to swim out we should give her the chance. Come on…it’s time to go for a swim. I hear the water is wonderful this time of year.”

Edge motioned for his goons to grab Kara and Lena. They dragged them out into the harsh light of day. Lena dropped Kara’s necklace but was being manhandled too hard to retrieve it. The waves were massive. Lena was filled with a crippling fear.

“Go ahead…what was it Lena called you? Oh yeah…Kara. Go ahead and swim out Kara. I believe in giving everyone their fair shake.”

The henchman holding Kara pushed her hard towards the water. She looked at the waves. There had to be a storm somewhere. They were probably 8-10 feet high and cruel.

Edge motioned for Kara to get into the water. She didn’t budge. Edge put his hand up and all of the henchmen and Jennifer pointed their guns at Lena’s head. Kara looked at Lena with pain and love in her eyes. She mouthed “I love you” and then she ran into the water.

Lena’s heart raced and her eyes filled with tears. No healthy person at full strength would be able to survive the pounding onslaught of waves for more than a few minutes. Kara was still recovering from her injuries and her trip was one way with no means of escape.

Kara swam out and suddenly Edge raised his hand again.

“I think it’s time we said goodbye to our castaway. Kill her.”

All of Edge’s goons and the madwoman pointed their guns at Kara as she swam and they fired repeatedly. They must have fire 100 rounds. Lena could see the bullets making contact with Kara’s body. It looked as though she didn’t have time to dive under.

Lena screamed out “NO! Kara! No!”.

Lena dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Edge and his band of misfits all turned towards Lena.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl Lena”, Edge said with a sinister smile. “Now I understand why you were venturing off to the beach so much. You had a little love cave. Well, that’s over now. You have a choice to make. You can either concentrate and get back to work or I will kill you and your stepmother and find another gullible scientist to finish your work. They may not be as dumb as you but…”, Edge said before he was interrupted by the sound of a massive explosion coming from the ocean.

They all turned around and saw what looked like a huge water spout coming up from the waves. Lena couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Kara fly through the water spout and up into the sky. She floated high above them.

Edge freaked out and screamed.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Fire at her. Shoot her!”

All of the men clumsily reloaded their guns and fired at Kara but the bullets all bounced off of her. Lena looked up at Kara and smiled. She was so beautiful flying above the water. Lena didn’t care what she was. All she cared about was that she was safe and that she finally got the upper hand. Her long blonde locks were shiny and floated up with the ocean breeze. She was absolutely stunning.

Kara floated down and laughed.

“Hey Lena…I remember who I am”, Kara said with a big grin.

“Who are you baby?”, she asked with a huge smile. 

“Kara Zor-El, but you can call me Superman’s cousin.”

Lena smiled sweetly.

“Oh you two are so screwed”, Lena said to Edge and Jennifer beaming.


	6. Don’t F*ck with the House of El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows Edge and Jennifer exactly what happens when you mess with Lena.

Jennifer grabbed Lena hard with one arm and pressed the gun to her temple. She grabbed her long black hair and yanked it back with incredible force. Lena’s eyes watered and she cried out in pain. 

Kara floated closer. Seeing Jennifer hold a gun to her love’s head and yank her hair back filled her with an unbridled rage. 

“You know…there’s one difference between me and my cousin. He’s a superhero with a mild mannered temper.”

“What are you?”, Edge asked with a crack in his voice.

Kara’s eyes started to glow red with rage. 

“I’m not a superhero. I have no superhero code of honor. What I am is a woman in love with someone you kidnapped and held captive for over a year you sick fuck.”

Kara balled up her fists. She looked like she was about to explode. 

“I am in love with a woman who you have systematically tortured and abused. I am a woman with a mild mannered temper under normal circumstances but at the moment I am filled with a boiling hot fury”, Kara said turning red and gritting her teeth. 

Edge and his henchmen all seemed frozen. 

“Come on. Do something damn you!”, Jennifer screamed to Edge’s goons. 

“What can we do ma'am? Our guns won’t work against a Super…um woman”, one of the henchmen said. 

Kara smiled. 

The henchmen all put down their weapons and put their hands up. 

“You men can leave. My quarrel isn’t with you anyway”, Kara said to the henchmen. They all nodded and ran back to the main building as quickly as they could. 

Edge started to move backwards as though he would join his men. 

“Not so fast you smarmy little shit”, Kara said with hate in her eyes. 

“Do…do you you have all of the powers Superman has?”, Edge asked shaking. 

Kara could see the front of Edge’s pants darken. He literally pissed himself with fear. 

“Well, let’s see…”, Kara said blowing cold breath directly at Jennifer and knocking her to the ground. She dropped the gun and looked completely dazed. Lena picked her up off the ground by her hair. Lena’s eyes burned with fury. She pulled back her fist and punched Jennifer so hard in the face she spun around three times and landed flat on her back. Blood poured from her very broken nose. 

Kara floated down and picked Lena up in her arms. She held her close and kissed her lips softly. 

“Are you okay baby?”

“I am now”, Lena said. 

Lena looked down at a dazed and bloodied Jennifer and a cowering Edge and grinned. She leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek.

“God that felt good. I wish I could do that a hundred more times. I love you so much. This is like the most surreal dream come true ever”, Lena said beaming. 

Kara gave her a little nod and a sweet smile. 

Jennifer picked up the gun and howled like a banshee. She aimed the gun at Lena. Before she cold fire off a shot Kara hit her hand with her laser vision. Her hand and the gun fell to the ground. The gun was melted and Jennifer screamed out in horror as she stared down at her severed appendage. 

Kara pulled Lena closer and gave Jennifer a look that said “Don’t fuck with the House of El”.

“You let me know exactly how much of these two you want left at the end of this. If you leave it up to me, I will destroy them for what they’ve done to you”, Kara said rubbing her cheek against Lena’s lovingly trying to calm her rage. 

“I know I should say that I want them brought to justice and that I will be able to sleep peacefully with them sitting in a prison somewhere but that would all be lies. They have caused irreparable harm to us all and they need to pay.”

“How painful do you want this to be?”, Kara asked.

“Oh, I would say the equivalent of over a year of beatings and psychological torture.”

“It’s time for a reckoning”, Kara said with a smile. 

Jennifer and Edge stood up and tried to run. Kara shot her laser vision at their feet and made them leap into the air like scared jackrabbits. Jennifer held her arm and continued to scream in pain as she ran. Kara pulled Lena up and cradled her in her arms tenderly. 

“You will never need to be afraid again my love”, Kara said sweetly. “I will always be by your side. I will always protect you. I’ve got you.”

Lena kissed Kara passionately. 

They flew close behind Edge and Jennifer. Kara blew cold breath and knocked them down hard onto their faces. They both hit the sand and cried out. Kara continued to follow them from high above, correcting their course back to the main building with her laser vision. 

Lena and Kara couldn’t help but laugh seeing them scramble around. They had caused Lena and Lillian so much pain. They had taken away their freedom and their lives. No fate was grim enough in Lena’s mind. 

“Why does this feel so good?”, Lena asked. “I’m not a bad person. I don’t wish ill on people normally.”

“Because demented people like those two never get what they deserve. It’s time for a change. Let’s keep these two on the hook and go find Lillian.”

Word got around to all of the henchmen that there was a Super on the island. They all abandoned their posts and ran towards the beach to get away from the wrath of the Super. When Edge and Jennifer ran into the building Kara landed gently and placed Lena on the ground with love and care. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her with a mad passion. 

“You are so amazing Kara”, Lena said with a grin.

“You’re the amazing one. I am so sorry it took me so long to remember who I was and what I could do.”

“What happened?”

“That stupid necklace that was around my neck is something called kryptonite. It is a very powerful substance that saps all of my strength and renders my body completely useless. It saps my powers and enough of it can kill me. The minute I took off the necklace and gave it to you, my powers started coming back. Just a little of the Earth’s sun and I was back in fighting shape.”

“Oh my God. I had no idea.”

“Neither did I. I guess it affected my memory as well. It was so close to my body. I could have died from my injuries. If you hadn’t found me I never would have made it. If I hadn’t fallen in love I never would have had the strength to fight its effects for so long. You saved my life in more ways than one Lena.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and pressed her cheek to Kara’s. 

“I am so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

Let’s go finish this. Where do you think they’re heading?”

“Probably Edge’s office. They are going to try and get to Lillian.”

“We can cut them off. Where is she being held?”

“Her cell is located at the far north west corner of the building.”

“Come on. I have an idea”, Kara said putting her hand out to Lena. 

***

When Kara and Lena jumped through the hole in the roof just outside of Lillian’s cell, the guards in the room tried to attack Kara. They hadn’t received the memo. Kara dispatched them so quickly that Lena and Lillian could barely see the blur as she used her super speed to weave around the room and crush Edge’s men. All that remained when she was done was a pile of severely injured unconscious men. 

Kara used her laser vision to destroy the locking mechanism for Lillian’s cell. Lena threw opened the door and ran to her stepmother. Lillian grabbed Lena and held her close. She kissed her forehead and her eyes welled up with tears. 

“Lena, my love. Are you okay?”

“Better than okay. We’re going home.”

Lillian looked over at Kara who stood by smiling awkwardly. 

“You must be her Tristan”, Lillian said with a sweet smile. 

“Mom, this Kara but you can call her Superman’s cousin”, Lena said playfully winking at Kara. 

Lillian let go of Lena and walked over to Kara. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kara. Thank you for giving my baby hope and for whatever you did to that pile of thugs over there in the corner. Seriously, that was very impressive.”

Lillian pulled back a little and smiled. She looked at Kara with her long blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. 

“You’ve been living on a beach this entire time? You're stunning.”

“Now you see why I feel in love with her”, Lena said smiling cheerfully. 

“So, here’s the question for the both of you. I can fly you to a boat right this minute and we can leave one-handed Jennifer and pissed his pants Edge to their own devices or I can make them truly suffer.”

Lillian looked confused. 

“Kara’s been busy”, Lena said to Lillian proudly.

Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt and pulled her close. 

“I just want to go home. I just want to go home and make love to you in a bed. I want to buy groceries with you and drink champagne every day.”

“Okay baby”, Kara said kissing Lena’s nose. 

“NOT SO FAST”, Jennifer yelled loudly. She had a rag tied around her bleeding wrist and she held the box with the nanobots up for everyone to see. 

“Jesus, what is it with these two?”, Kara asked shaking her head. 

“No baby…let this happen”, Lena whispered. 

“Would you like to do the honors?”, Jennifer asked Edge. 

Edge took the box and opened it. He pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the nanobots floated into the air.

“It’s been nice knowing you Lena”, Edge said sarcastically.

“Back at you”, Lena said with a sly smile. The nanobots took flight. They looked like they were flying towards Lena. Kara stepped in front of her but Lena just wrapped her arms around Kara’s stomach and put her chin on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry baby”, she whispered. “They will be their own undoing.”

All of a sudden, the nanobots turned quickly and flew at Edge and Jennifer seeking out their DNA signature. Yes, Lena had suffered unforgivable physical abuse from both of them over the last sixteen months but that had afforded Lena the opportunity to collect and extract their DNA. Now the destructive murdering nanobots were like heat-seeking missiles programed and targeted to kill only Edge and Jennifer. When they saw the nanobots flying back their way they tried to run but Lena programmed them to be quick and fierce. 

Lena, Lillian and Kara watched as the nanobots swarmed on Edge first, enveloping his body and destroying all flesh in their path. The death was excruciating and brutal but they did it to themselves. If they hadn’t tried to attack Lena one last time, they might have survived but their attack on Lena would be the last thing they did. It would seal their fate.

Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around Lena as Jennifer screamed out in horror. 

“You are a genius. They were literally their own undoing.”

“Exactly. Your conscience is clear and so is mine. They met the fate they deserved and did it to themselves.”

“When it comes to protecting you and getting revenge for what they did to you, conscience never played a part. I would have made them suffer but my God. Look at Edge”, Kara said with a chuckle. 

Edge was on the ground propped up in the corner. No flesh remained. He looked like a Halloween skeleton. Even his skeleton looked pathetic. 

Lillian watched the ginger-haired monster be destroyed one millimeter at a time and gritted her teeth angrily. 

“I think this death is too humane for the hell they put you through Lena”, Lillian said. 

Lena let go of Kara and wrapped her arms around Lillian. Lillian held onto Lena and closed her eyes. She kissed her head and took in the feeling of peace Kara had afforded them both. 

“Kara, thank you very much for all of this. We have felt hopeless for so long. I can’t possibly tell you what this means to us”, Lillian said with a warm grin. 

“There is no need to thank me. All of my thanks goes to Lena. If she hadn’t rescued me that day, I wouldn’t be here. Come on, let’s get you two something warm to wear. It will be cold out there and I think it’s about time we get you two home.”

Jennifer stopped screaming. Kara looked over and saw that Jennifer too had been consumed by the nanobots entirely. Only her skeleton remained. Lena looked at Kara and smiled. 

“Enjoy hell you psychotic bitch”, Lena said gritting her teeth. 

Lena took Kara’s hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Come on baby. Let’s go home.”

***

Lena and Lillian both bundled and they headed out to the speedboat parked near Edge’s office. It was his and Jennifer’s means of escape but they didn’t need that anymore. 

“Wait here”, Kara said. 

Lena and Lillian sat in the speedboat. Lillian wrapped her arms around Lena and watched Kara fly high in the sky. 

“Where is Kara going?”, Lillian asked.

“I think she wants to make sure that some other madman doesn’t try to use this island as his headquarters”, Lena said watching Kara fly through the air and destroy all of the buildings in her path with her laser vision. The buildings caught fire and there were small explosions where fuel and other accelerants were stored. 

Kara flew back to Lena’s side. Lena looked back and saw the island, once her prison was now a huge ball of fire and flame. 

“So, we can take this boat and probably reach land in a few hours or I can fly us to the nearest island.”

Lena and Lillian both smiled at each other. They had been trapped on the island for so long like rats in a maze. They both wanted to feel the freedom of flight. 

“Fly”, they both said in unison.

They got out of the boat and stood on the dock. Kara took Lillian’s hand. 

“Lena, you okay on my back? You'll have to hold on tight.”

“I think I can do that”, Lena said with a smile. 

“Lillian, all you need to do is hold onto my hand and put your other arm out. You should be fine.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara took off into the air. Lena held onto Kara tight. Lillian put an arm out and floated high in the sky. She grinned and screamed.

“THIS IS SO EXHILARATING!”

Lena squeezed Kara tight. She felt so much love and appreciation she was overwhelmed. She didn’t know where they would land or what new challenges they might face. All she knew was her and Lillian were finally safe, their captors suffered the fate they deserved and she had finally found the love she had been desperately praying for. 

More explosions erupted on the island but they never looked back.


	7. Home

“Jesus. That sounds more like a horror film than real life”, Eliza said shocked by their harrowing tale. “Lillian, Lena, I don’t know how you two survived for so long. You’ve all been through so much”, Eliza said wrapping an arm around Kara and Lena from behind.

“Edge and Jennifer sound like scumbags. I’m glad they’re gone”, Alex said gritting her teeth. “Mom is right. It is truly amazing that the two of you survived the way you did.”

“I survived for Lena”, Lillian said. “I think Lena survived for me at the beginning but after a year passed I think it was harder for Lena to see an end in sight. I think we both started to lose hope. Everything changed when Lena found Kara. I could see the change in her immediately. She had hope and an unmistakeable light. It’s spectacular the power that love can give you.”

Lillian stood up and walked over to Lena and Kara. Eliza stepped back. Lillian gave them both a hug and a kiss on the head. She held onto Kara.

“Kara, I can’t thank you enough for saving my baby…for saving us. You gave us hope and brought us home and for that I will be eternally grateful. You also brought a smile back to my Lena’s face I haven’t seen in a very long time.”

Kara looked up at Lillian and gave her a sweet little grin. Lillian reached down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a squeeze.

“I am so thankful I washed up on that beach. Lena, I love you so much. Finding you was the greatest gift I have ever received. We have all been through so much but I wouldn’t change anything because I have you.”

“And our family is growing which I love”, Eliza said with a big smile.

Lillian stepped back and Eliza wrapped an arm around her. They stood there taking in the scene. They were two very proud and thankful mothers.

“What I can’t remember is how I got in the water in the first place. All of my flashbacks involve a boat and falling into the water.”

Superman stepped forward and Alex leaned in.

“You really don’t remember what happened?”, Clark asked.

“No. Just bits and pieces. I think I was losing consciousness when I fell into the water.

“I think we can help explain”, Alex said.

“You and I were at your mom’s with Alex for dinner. We were watching the news and we saw that Cyborg Superman and the Collective had taken over a Naval battleship in the middle of the Gulf. He was holding the crew captive and was threatening to use the nuclear weapons on board unless I showed up. Of course everyone said it was a trap and told me not to go. Alex called Hank but the DEO was given strict orders by President Marsdin to let the military handle it. It wasn’t at all surprising that she would be sensitive about a naval battle ship carrying nuclear weapons being in the hands of a madman. His hands were tied. You know me. I had to go. I wasn’t going to let him put innocent people in danger to protect myself. You had my back like you always do. You insisted on coming with me and I can’t lie…I was relieved. Cyborg Superman had bested me more than once and I needed your help.”

“I wanted to go with you two so bad”, Alex said. “I was so furious with Hank when you went missing.”

“Alex, it was a terrible situation. Even with powers, Kara was badly injured. I’m glad Hank kept you away”, Clark said with a sweet smile.

“Well, considering I ended up in the ocean, I can’t imagine I was much help”, Kara said.

“You were. We got to the ship, subdued all of his men and we were left with only him and his crazy companion Layla threatening the ship.”

“Crazy female companion? Why does that sound familiar?”, Lena asked Kara feeling an eerie sense of deja vu.

“While I was fighting the imposter Superman, Layla snuck up behind you and placed a kryptonite necklace around your neck. She took a long fishing spear and plunged it into your chest. She punched you in in the face and kicked you off the ship. Cyborg Superman had me pinned and I had to watch the whole thing. I felt so helpless. It was devastating. By the time I had bested Cyborg Superman and Layla, there was no sign of you. Even with my x-ray vision and all my powers, I couldn’t find you. I searched where I thought it made sense and reported you missing but you were just gone.I flew over every landmass I could find. I don’t know why I couldn’t find you.”

“I think the cave on the beach had lead deposits. That would explain why you couldn’t find me. I only left the cave for a few minutes a day to stretch my legs and bathe and I usually did it in the early hours of the morning when things were safe and the danger was low.”

“I can’t believe you all went through so much?”, Eliza said still holding onto her new friend.

“Lena, Lillian, if you don’t mind coming with me I would like to check you out and make sure you two didn’t sustain any long term damage from the injuries those bastards inflicted upon you”, Alex said with a warm smile. “Mom, do you want to help?”

“Of course honey.”

They both stood up and smiled.

“Hank and our team are flying to the island to make sure that it has been completely destroyed. They will pick up any of the henchmen that are floating out in the water”, Alex said. “We will also do our best to get you your lives back. You two were never declared missing or dead so it should be a smooth transition back into your old lives.”

“Jeez, that means that there was no one out there that thought it was weird that we disappeared off the face of the planet. That’s scary”, Lillian said.

“Well, you two have us now. You have a big family that will always want to make sure you’re safe and sound”, Eliza said giving Lillian a squeeze.

Everyone got up and made their way into the medical unit.

“We’ll be there in a sec”, Kara said.

Kara turned to Lena and placed her hands on her cheeks. She gave her the sweetest, most disarming smile.

“God, you have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen”, Lena said grinning.

“I love you so much Lena. I love you with every fiber of my being. I am so glad we’re home.”

Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to Lena’s softly. Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her closer.

Lena pulled back.

“I love you too baby. I love you so much. Thank you for bringing us home and for all of this. Your family is wonderful.”

“Thank you for risking your life to save me on that beach. Who would have thought almost dying would be the best thing that ever happened to me?”

Lena smiled and caressed Kara’s cheek.

Alex walked out and gave the two women a smile.

“Okay lovebirds…let’s get Lena checked out so you two can go home.”

***

“I’m sorry. This was all a huge mistake”, Kara said shaking her head. “I have no idea what I was thinking.”

“You’re right. This is way too much food babe. Even with a huge group of us for Thanksgiving dinner, we don’t need a twenty eight pound turkey”, Lena said laughing hysterically. She walked up behind Kara and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pressed her chin to her shoulder and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. They surveyed their cart.

“I just want to make sure no one is hungry”, Kara said.

“I know baby. I love that about you but why don’t we get something that will fit in our oven?”

Kara laughed so hard she snorted. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her with all of the love and appreciation in her heart.

“God, you’re stunning and funny. What did I do to deserve you Lena Luthor?”

“You saved my life. You flew in and stole my heart with that little snort laugh and those gorgeous blue eyes.”

“You saved my life…not just on that island but you made this life happen that day on the beach and I love you so much for that. This life is perfect”, Kara said.

“You know…when I was on the island I was so jealous of people who had to pinch themselves because they were so happy.”

“Really?”

“I pinch myself every morning when I wake up next to your beautiful face. I pinch myself every time you kiss me or make love to me. I pinch myself when our families gather together and we are surrounded by love. Thank you for washing up on that shore and making this life beautiful.”

“I love you so much Lena.”

“I love you too my hero.” Come on. Let’s go get a case of champagne.”

“Let’s get two”, Kara said with an adorable giggle.

“Babe…remember”, Lena said shaking her head.

“Oh yeah”, Kara said grinning from ear to ear.

Lena grabbed Kara’s face between her hands.

“Baby, I hope you know I love you more every single day. Thank you for making my wish come true.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her close. Kara held onto Lena’s waist and kissed her with an unbridled passion. She pulled back and grinned playfully.

“I’m too happy. Pinch me!”, Kara said with a giggle.

Lena pinched Kara.

“OUCH!”, Kara said jokingly.

Lena looked worried.

Kara smiled and gave her a little poke in the side.

“Just kidding baby”, Kara said grinning. “We’re made of steel remember?”

“You’re lucky I love you…or else you’d be in real trouble.”

***

Kara and and Lena pulled up in front of their big two-story home. Kara grabbed all of the groceries.

“Please let me take something”, Lena said.

“Nope. Not a chance. You’ve got precious cargo.”

Lena held onto her belly and smiled. She had the tiniest baby bump. Lena looked at Kara with the sweetest warmest smile. Kara dropped all of the bags and walked up to Lena. She leaned over and kissed her belly. She grabbed her in her arms and kissed her passionately. Lena held onto Kara and kissed her back with all of the love in her heart.

The front door flew open and Alex walked outside. Eliza, Lillian, Clark and Lois all followed closely behind.

“Come on guys. The lovebirds are back at it”, Alex said grabbing some of the bags. Kara and Lena didn’t stop kissing. The whole world melted away around them.

“You’re married and you have a baby on the way. This has got to stop soon right?”, Alex asked the rest of the family with a giggle.

Clark held onto Lois and smiled.

“Nope. In our family, when we love, we love all the way.”

Lillian grabbed Eliza’s hand and smiled.

“I still can’t believe we have a granddaughter on the way.”

“We are going to spoil her rotten aren’t we?”

“Of course!”, Lillian said with a hearty laugh.

Alex turned around to Eliza and Lillian. She smiled sweetly. “That baby is going to have the best life.”

The family grabbed the bags and headed back inside the house. Kara and Lena continued to kiss. Neither of them were going to let go. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and smiled.

“Thank you for giving me my dream life”, Lena said with a smile. “I really do have to pinch myself every day.”

Kara grinned and kissed her lips gently. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

“Come on Mrs. Danvers. Let’s get inside and enjoy our last Thanksgiving without diaper changes.”

Clark was about to head inside the house with the turkey.

“Jeez. How big is this thing? I don’t think this is going to fit into the oven”, Clark said as he crossed the threshold.

Kara gave Lena an apologetic smile and blushed.

“I forgot to switch out the turkey.”

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and beamed.

“If that is the worst of our problems, we are the luckiest people in the world.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her beautiful wife. They might have to cut the turkey in half with laser vision for it to fit in the oven but they were off the island, they were all together and all of Lena’s dreams of having a beautiful life had finally come true.


End file.
